


for the blood is running still

by awesomems



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azutara Week 2021, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: azula doubts, katara reassures.
Relationships: Azula/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	for the blood is running still

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of azutara week, "healing." (the full prompt list can be found [here](https://twitter.com/azutaraweek/status/1345297394083086338)!) 
> 
> this takes place in the same au/timeline as my other fic, [your murder, a heavy crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991742). you don't have to read that one first to get this, all you need to know is that azula killed ozai after he burned zuko. 
> 
> title from "yggdrasil" by brothers of metal

azula grazes her fingertips over the pond’s surface while laying on her stomach. she cups her hand and scoops some of the water into her palm, letting it drip down her fingers and sending ripples across the surface. her mind makes the water flash red, like blood, but she knows it isn’t real. the water isn’t as viscous as his blood, and it’s been years. 

she could spend hours here, in the courtyard, focusing on the feeling of the warm water on her hand, the grass under her head, without responsibilities or cares from the palace. she tries to mind her own business, but she feels the stares of practically ancient ministers on her back, and she can’t help but wonder if they know. (there’s no way, but it doesn’t stop her paranoia.) 

there’s someone behind her, but azula doesn’t get up to check who since she can tell by the way they walk that it’s katara. her girlfriend slips off her shoes and sits next to azula on the bank with her feet in the water. azula looks up at her in silent question and katara nods. she switches positions, laying her head down in katara’s lap and looking up at her. katara’s fingers gently scratch at azula’s scalp, and they sit in comfortable silence for some time. 

azula breaks it. “i’ve been dreaming of blood.” 

katara cocks her head to the side. “whose blood?” 

“my father’s.” katara lets out a soft ‘ah’ in understanding, being one of only two people who know the full truth. “it’s almost every time i close my eyes. it’s an abuser’s blood, a  _ monster’s _ blood, but blood, on my hands, in my lungs, and i can’t breathe.” azula sniffles and she didn’t realize she was crying but now the tears won’t stop. 

“how do i know i’m not still the weapon he made me into?” azula asks. 

“because you care about people,” katara answers, quickly and simply. “you did what you felt you had to do to keep you and your brother safe. you wouldn’t have done that if you were as evil as you think you are.” 

azula hums, acknowledging but not fully agreeing. katara wouldn’t lie to her, but it would take time for azula to believe her. 

“do you wanna head inside?” katara asks. 

“can we stay out here a little longer?” 

“of course.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
